Amnesia
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Losing her village, her friends and family had caused Aisha's memories to scatter and leave her. She met a certain red head who was involved in her loss, but kept it a secret from her as she joins him as a traveling companion. Their feelings slowly grew before Elsword's enemies had targeted them. Will Elsword leave her or save her? Elsword x Aisha ; Chung x Eve ; Raven x Rena!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or it's characters, but... I shall dream...

Welcome to this one shot~ :D This one shot is written for my 500th reviewer, **Orithia WindBell**~ :3 She was also known as **Hospes **during the early stages of my story, _**Eternal Soulmates**_. ^o^

Today's pairing will be... Elsword x Aisha with minor Chung x Eve! :3 **Orithia WindBell** here tried her best to make the plot as simple as possible and make it easy to understand. I'm grateful for that! ;3

Here are the classes of our characters~

**Eve: **_Code Nemesis__**(18)**_

**Chung: **_Deadly Chaser__**(18)**_

**Elsword: **_Infinity Sword__**(18)**_

**Aisha: **_Elemental Master__**(20)**_

**Rena: **_Night Watcher__**(22)**_

**Raven: **_Veteran Commander__**(21)**_

Alright~ Enough chit-chat and start the show! Enjoy!

* * *

**~Amnesia~**

* * *

_'The houses... Are in blazing flames.. There screams echoing throughout the silent night... Blood splattered across the ground.. Swords that pierced through one's heart.. Matching crimson eyes similar to the flames laughed in silence as long ruby hair with tints of black continued their assault.. Who are they..?'_

Behind a bush, she watched intently with small hints of fear in her eyes. Lavender strands of hair fell upon her face as another blade was stabbed into the man's head. The red head smirked widely before reaching out the man's face, pulling out a small dagger.

He slowly and delicately dug the sharp metal under the skin before ruthlessly skinning the guy. Blood splattered across his crazed face. Aisha watched in horror as she could feel her head spinning. Suddenly, there was someone behind her hiding in the bushes where our certain red head threw a Cornwell. The Cornwell flew across her face, scratching her cheek as the blood flowed down slightly.

The Cornwell impaled the mysterious person behind her. It was revealed to be an innocent woman. Without a blink of an eye, the Cornwell erupt into a frenzied storm of Cornwells. More blood was shed. The crimson liquid splattered against Aisha's pale face and clothes. She backed away in fright, bumping into something.

"... There was a survivor..."

Aisha stared at her village's murderer with fear. He raised his blade, ready to impale it into her, however... Something stopped him from doing so.

_'Those eyes...'_

Aisha's head began to ache in pain. She clutched her head in pain, biting her lips to restrain the scream that might escape her. Elsword narrowed his eyes at her before softening his gaze. He stabbed his blade into the ground and slammed the side of his palm against Aisha's neck.

".. You're lucky to be the only survivor."

The words echoed within her mind before she fell unconscious. Elsword grabbed his blade and began to leave the burning village without a single hint of remorse.

* * *

In a blink of an eye, it was soon morning. Violet eyes slowly opened as they stared blankly around their surroundings. They stared at the burned down village in front of her as well as the dried crimson blood on her face and clothes. She pushed herself up and walked through the village. The dry blood that was splattered against the hard ground.

_'Where am I..? What happened to this place? Why is there dry blood on my face and clothes...? Why can't I remember anything from the past? Did I do this..? Or actually... Who am I?'_

Days later, Aisha traveled by herself without food or money. She walked aimlessly without any knowledge of her past or herself. Questions filled her mind nonstop as days go by. Right now as she's walking around in a town, she found herself, sitting in a alley. A shadow was cast upon her as she found herself staring into blazing red eyes.

"... Surprising to see you here.. I never would have thought to see you here."

* * *

_"Aisha! Come over here!"_

_A loud, yet kind voice echoed from the house as Aisha skipped towards them. She smiled brightly at the person who had similar features to herself. Both began researching over potions and various elements._

* * *

"My name is... Aisha?"

"...? Could it be.. You don't remember anything from your past?"

"No.. One day, I.."

A hand clasp over her mouth as she stared at the person in front of her suspiciously. He stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

_'She doesn't remember anything..? Including the time she witnessed my little massacre show? Interesting. She wandered aimlessly without even knowing who she was until now? Looks like.. I'll be having some fun with her before throwing her away.'_

"No need to be so suspicious. I'm your friend. It's Elsword, don't you remember?"

"El.. Sword..? Elsword.."

"If you don't remember, then.. I'll help you remember!"

Elsword grinned as he grabbed her hand tightly as he pulled her towards a shop. Aisha stared at him with confusion before focusing her stare at their connected hands. A faint blush crept its way on her face as she shook her head.

_'His hand... Is big and.. Warm..'_

* * *

They entered the shop with the cool breeze hitting their face. It was a clothing shop. Elsword let go of her hand as the warmth seeped out. For a moment, Aisha felt cold however she ignored it. She looked at the clothes with fascination.

"Hey, flat-chest."

"Who's flat-chest?"

"You."

Something in her snapped as her eye twitched. In a blink of an eye, Elsword was on the ground with a large bump on his head along with a stinging mark left by Aisha's slap. She smirked lightly before grabbing some clothes and tried them on. Elsword was about to snap, however a voice stopped him from doing so.

_**"Elsword, don't act so rash."**_

_"You expect me not to act rash?! Did you even see what she did to me?!"_

_**"Yes, I did, however I believe you deserved it. After all, what kind of man will tell a lady that she's flat chested? Have you no delicacy?"**_

_"Shut up. I see no lady."_

_**"Don't blame me later on."**_

Elsword cursed under his breath as Cornwell's voice disappeared from his mind. Aisha had been standing in front of him for a while. The moment he looked up, his face flushed slightly as he took a step away from Aisha. A white robe that reached to her knees with pink and purple highlights outlining. A pink ribbon was tied together to keep the robe in place. Under the robe was a dark purple turtleneck with a violet skirt that stops a few inches above her knees. Amethyst high-high socks with short white boots to match.

"How do I look?"

"Ugly."

_'Pretty. Wait.. Why am I thinking pretty?! She's not pretty!'_

_**"That's what you say, but it's merely you trying to fool yourself.."**_

_"Shut up, old man!"_

"Well thanks a lot."

Aisha glared at him as he shrugged. He began to paid for the clothes as she watched him from behind. She noticed wide his back looks like. Her hand reached out as it grasps onto the fabric of his clothes. Elsword flinched, staring at Aisha with a faint blush.

Elsword shook his head, trying to shake off the blush. He took Aisha's hand in his and immediately left the shop. Aisha was a bit confused by his actions as she followed him, wanting to know her past. Unbeknownst to them, a certain spring green haired girl watched their movements closely. Her hand was laying on the hilt of her blade, ready to lunge out. Out of nowhere, somebody stopped her from doing so.

"We'll focus on them later."

_'Elsword. You'll be living for a while, but.. Don't expect everything to be remain peaceful forever. Your ruthless slaughtering will forever remain a sin. You'll never gain anything. Karma won't be on your side for long.'_

* * *

For the next few weeks, Aisha and Elsword's relationship turned from bad to worse. Their arguments were usually because of Elsword's reckless mouth, running off nonstop. Trying to say all of Aisha's faults. Starting from her appearance to her personality, manners. Aisha had no choice, but to retort and began to criticize Elsword. However, unknowingly, Elsword enjoyed Aisha's company and their usual bickering.

Currently, Aisha was cooling herself off by ignoring Elsword and tried to focus on the silent ripples of the water. Elsword watched from the side before smirking lightly. He sneaked up to her, blowing against her ear softly, calling her name out with a deep, husky voice.

Aisha jumped up slightly with the blood rushing to her cheeks. She abruptly turned around, their faces were mere centimeters away from Elsword's. Unconsciously, Elsword leaned in closer, their lips brushed against each other. Aisha immediately pushed him away out of embarrassment, however.. She slipped on a rock, causing herself to fall into the water. By instinct, she grabbed onto Elsword's hand, pulling him with her into the water. Their clothes stuck against their skin as the water dripped down from strands of hair. Elsword was laying on top of Aisha while they're in the water.

Elsword flushed bright red as he got off of Aisha, muttering a low "_S__orry_" before backing away. Aisha sighed as she tried to dry herself. Elsword built a blazing flame to warm them up. Elsword took his shirt off and stared at Aisha who backed away from Elsword. The Infinity Sword pinned her down, tearing her cloak and shirt off.

Before she could even protest, the red head had went behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her bare, petite waist. A blanket was wrapped around both of them.

"Is it warmer now..?"

"Y-Yeah.. Thanks, but.. You didn't have to tear my clothes off."

"Whatever."

"Pervert.."

Elsword's hand twitched slightly as something inside him yearned for more of Aisha's touch. Aisha had slipped into deep slumber as Elsword questioned himself.

_'Am I... Getting soft? All because of one girl and I'm going all soft. Either way.. I'll throw her away once I'm done with her. She's just a mere girl with no sex appeal, but... Why does she suddenly seem more attractive each time I see her? What are my feelings for her..? And.. Have I been reliant on her company?'_

* * *

The next day, they both entered a village where the villagers are wary of them. Aisha stared at them with a questioning gaze. Elsword ignored their stares, as he and Aisha split up. Aisha would book them a spot at the inn up ahead while he gathered their necessary supplies. However, without of their knowledge, a group of men, consist of 5 followed Aisha.

Aisha looked behind her with suspicion. She shrugged lightly, going inside an inn that seemed comfy. As she booked one, she looked for their room which was number 102. Entering the room, she began to lay on the bed, anxiously waiting for Elsword.

_'That hot head idiot... He better hurry and come back. Now that I think about it... Without Elsword, it's.. Sort of lonely. His blazing eyes and crimson hair. That usual smirk.. Everything about him is sort of intriguing.'_

While she was in her deep thoughts, not noticing that the people who followed her entered. The door slammed shut loudly and locked, attracting her attention. A hand clasp over her mouth, her consciousness slipping from her grasp.

_'Elsword...'_

The crimson haired devil sighed as he stared at the necklace in his left hand. In his right hand were the bags of food, water, medicine, clothes, blankets, and utensils.

_'I wonder she'll like it..'_

He entered the inn with his thoughts wandering around. He began to ask of the room they'll be staying in.

"Room 102, here's your key."

Elsword quickly found the room, about to open it until he heard voices inside. Voices that's definitely not Aisha's. Elsword's eyes widened in shock. He put his hand on the knob, turned it with sheer force and slammed the door open. There, he found Aisha unconscious and naked. His expression turned cold and his eyes hardened. He dropped the bags in his hand and held his blade in hand.

He rushed forward, and stabbed one of them in head. Blood was splattered against the wall and his face. Elsword smirked widely and screams echoed throughout the inn. With his bare hands, he pierced through another's chest, grabbing hold of his beating heart. He roughly pulled his hand out with the beating heart and crushed it with his hand.

Soon, the five men were slaughtered with their internal organs crushed and limbs severed. The room was dyed in deep crimson red. Elsword laughed humorlessly before glaring at the onlookers with his crazed eyes. He slowly approached them, ready to dye everything in crimson red. However, a delicate hand stopped him from doing so as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Stop..."

Elsword's eyes softened as onlookers ran away with fear written on their face. He slammed the door closed and held Aisha's hands. He stared into her eyes and looked at her body for a short glimpse.

_'Looks like they didn't do anything to her.. They only cause her unconscious and ripped her clothes off..'_

He took a random shirt from his bag that wasn't dyed in blood, and put it on Aisha. He quickly packed everything, not willing to be captured. He carried Aisha in his arms after putting all the bags and carrying their stuff. He took a step back before smashing into the window, jumping out before the door to room 102 was burst open.

* * *

_Behind a bush, she watched intently with small hints of fear in her eyes. Lavender strands of hair fell upon her face as another blade was stabbed into the man's head. The red head smirked widely before reaching out the man's face, pulling out a small dagger._

_He slowly and delicately dug the sharp metal under the skin before ruthlessly skinning the guy. Blood splattered across his crazed face. Aisha watched in horror as she could feel her head spinning. Suddenly, there was someone behind her hiding in the bushes where our certain red head threw a Cornwell. The Cornwell flew across her face, scratching her cheek as the blood flowed down slightly._

* * *

Her eyes snapped opened as she breathed heavily. She looked at Elsword with wary as he returned her stare with a concerned one. She faintly blushed before opening her mouth to say something, however, two voices interrupted them.

"There you are."

"I would have never thought to see Elsword finally growing up and have a girl beside him~ Or maybe.. She's just a victim when you slaughtered her village."

Aisha's eyes widened as she stared at Elsword. Elsword looked away, avoiding her stare and letting his bangs cover his eyes. Rather than fear, Aisha felt hurt. Aisha reached out for Elsword's hand and smiled at him, giving him warmth. In a quick movement, Raven appeared in between them and tore Aisha's hand away from his, taking away his source of warmth. He swung his blade, however he stopped in his tracks as Raven used Aisha as his shield.

"Gliding Strike!"

Rena appeared above him, firing torrents of traps, exploding within contact. Elsword was pushed back as Aisha was knocked out on Raven's shoulders.

"If you want her back, then come to the Headquarters. There, we'll end everything."

Rena kicked Elsword in the face before doing a quick somersault and landing next to Raven. Before Elsword could reach them, his vision was blurred by the sudden mist in the air. By the time it cleared up, Raven and Rena were gone with Aisha. Elsword cursed himself, slamming a fist on the ground.

_'Aisha... I'm sorry..'_

* * *

He laid on the long grass, staring at the gloomy sky. For a moment, Aisha's soft smile, the way her hair sway against the wind, her pouting expressions, her angry face, and how soft her skin was appeared before him. His hand reached out for Aisha, however she burst into faint violet petals and a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

_'These feelings for her.. I'll solve them sooner or later. Right now.. What's important is to save her, but.. Even by myself, I won't even be able to reach the Headquarters that easily. Maybe.. I should ask him for help..'_

He began to set off for the City of Water which was fortunately near with his current location. Within a few hours, Elsword found himself before an expensive looking house. He approached it closer and moved his head slightly as he dodged a bullet. He glared at the person with a hood over his head.

"Chung."

"Sorry. I couldn't help it, so.. Why are you here? Being one of the top 3 wanted.. Why?"

"... To request for your help."

"No. I don't want to involve myself in your nonsense. I have other stuff to do. How about you solve your own problems and don't drag others into it."

"Please... Just.. Help me out this once."

"I'll help you. If you do me some favors."

"What are those... _Favors_?"

"Now, don't put so much emphasis on the word. It's nothing big at all. Of course, what I want you to do will be revealed once I'm done with my own problems. Now.. The two of us won't be enough to go against the headquarters alone. We'll need another strong force, and guess who that'll be."

"Eve. The Mistress of Destruction."

"Bingo! Now... She's been in the City of Water to collect some data, so she'll be around for a while. We'll use this chance to ask for her help."

_'If Eve also come along... Doesn't that also mean I'll get bitch-slapped by her like before...? Then again, she's known as the Mistress of Destruction as well a great tactician. Rescuing Aisha would be easier. Of course, that all depends if she'll help or not..'_

"Alright, let's go now."

Chung grinned, jumping down from the railings. He pulled down his hood, revealing his cream colored hair with parts of dark brown on the side. His cerulean eyes with paw prints for pupils gleamed with mischievousness and gentleness, but behind that was a strong lust for blood and mindless slaughtering.

* * *

The person they're looking for, Eve is currently enjoying her tea as she quickly jot down some notes. On the table were memory chips that were lined up. Each had a distinctive trait of their own. One was small as a rice cracker with light purple streams of light going through it. One was was as large as a can of soda with teal streams of light going through. Another with similar size had crimson streams of light instead. Two other chips that are the size of a quarter with simple green and silvery gray streams. These colored streams holds necessary data.

_'Hmm.. Ignis and Leviathan.. They have the data and power. They are strong enough to nullify a simple hacking from an enemy, but.. Earlier, they attacked me with obvious intentions to get rid of me... Not only were they able to move without their memory chips, but their powers increased greatly. And.. After removing these mysterious chips from them, they finally stopped moving..'_

Her eyes narrowed at the memory chips. She sighed as she quickly jot down some more notes. Her hand reached out for her tea cup, only to find out that there was no more tea and familiar cerulean and blazing ruby eyes staring at her.

"What do you want, Chung.. Elsword?"

"We want you to..."

"Cooperate with us."

"And if I don't? What will you do? If you want, we can battle it out right now. I don't mind at all. I may be busy with my own matters, but if it's a challenge, then I won't ignore you."

"Elsword will do you any favor you want."

Elsword opened his mouth to make a complaint, however Chung's hand slapped on top of his mouth. Chung gave a _shut-up-and-let-me-take-care-of-Eve_ glare at Elsword before smiling sweetly in front of Eve. Eve's eyebrow rose as she fold her arms and crossed her legs.

Chung pushed Elsword away and leaned in closer to Eve. His hands pressed in the small space that her crossed legs created on the chair. Their faces centimeters apart. He could feel her silent breaths. He smirked as he stuck his tongue out, licking her lips. Eve's eye twitched lightly before she abruptly bit his tongue and held it between her teeth.

Elsword coughed softly at their antics. He was in a rush and these two are flirting in front of him. He sighed and pulled Chung away harshly. Luckily, Eve let his poor tongue go and smirked lightly. She licked her lips before standing up, putting the mempry chips away. She left some money before leaving.

"Don't you guys want my help? Hurry up or I'll leave you behind."

Elsword's stared at Eve's form in shock before dragging Chung along. He couldn't help, but wondered why Eve suddenly agreed to helping. He paled considerably when he thought of what Chung had mindlessly said.

_'I... I think I need to stay on guard or... I'll lose my freedom forever.'_

"I have a plan, and we're going to do as I say. If you're going to back out, then go right ahead. Just don't expect to get out without injuries."

_'As I thought... My freedom is already flying out the window. I hope the plan won't take long.. Aisha can't wait for me forever..'_

* * *

"Eat."

"Raven, you're supposed to do it more gently! Hey, don't be like that. You'll need food to build up your strength."

"... Leave me alone."

Aisha stayed by herself, curled up in a ball and stayed in a corner. She ignored the food and clothes that were given to her from Rena. Rena sighed as she stared at the violet haired girl with pity shown in her eyes.

"You know... You're also a victim to that monster's massacre. Your village was burned down, and everyone in the village were killed in a ruthless way. You were lucky enough to survive. This is the truth from the reality we were born in. Accept it. It's been nearly a week since you've been captured. That guy won't come for you."

Rena walked away with the silent Raven, leaving Aisha by herself once again. She looked up and silently pushed the tray of food with her foot. She took the clothes and set it aside. She stayed in her corner once again, hiding her face from the public while she curled up in a ball.

_'I am accepting it.. What can I do after knowing the truth? Hating on Elsword would be useless.. Getting revenge won't bring back the people that I grew up with. Nothing can be changed. At least... I want to stay beside the person who let me live and allowed me to accompany him in his journey.. I want to at least sustain his ruthless side.. I know that.. Elsword will come for me.'_

Out of nowhere, a loud explosion broke her out of her deep thoughts. Her lavender eyes soon closed silently, slipping into a deep slumber, ignoring the explosions that were happening.

* * *

"Lunatic Skud."

The air split apart, opening a wide hole as a Nasod gun was formed by the dust and metal around Eve. Pulling back on the trigger, she quickly fired a barrage of shocking stun shots in forms of spheres of condensed energy at the evading Night Watcher. The hole in the air widened and a storm of deadly spears was called forth, striking the innocent members of the Headquarters. She threw the Nasod gun back and it turned into a gigantic Nasod missile launcher, firing series of exploding missiles and condensed Electron Balls of highly condensed energy, bombarding the area completely.

Rena coughed as the smoke got caught in her lungs. A part of the ceiling nearly fell on her until Raven came and pushed her away. Rena and Raven panted heavily while glaring at the Mistress of Destruction.

"Elsword. Go, we'll take care of them."

Elsword nodded his head and ran off, heading for the lower floors of the place. Rena pushed back on her heels and attempted to slash at Elsword's head, however a powerful shot was aimed at her leg. Rena fell on the ground as she glared at Chung who was blowing the steam that was emitting from his Silver Shooters.

He smirked darkly as his hood slipped off, revealing his unruly cream colored hair. Eve glided towards him, ready to begin her bombarding at any moment. Raven cursed softly before pulling Rena up. Their expressions soon disappeared from their faces as they emitted a murderous aura. Both sides dashed forward, clashing, creating a large explosion.

* * *

"Aisha?! Where are you?!"

Elsword desperately called out the name of Aisha, screaming with all his might. His voice echoed, bouncing off the stone walls. Aisha looked up from her spot, her eyes brimming with tears as she sees Elsword panting heavily behind the metal bars that are separating them. Elsword mentally sighed in relief that Aisha wasn't injured. He raised the blade in his hand, cutting through the metal bars with ease.

"Aisha!"

Elsword wrapped his arms around Aisha as she let a smile crept to her face. The moment Elsword pulled away, Aisha raised her hand and slammed her palm against the red head's cheek. He stared at her in shock while she stood up with a satisfied smile. Elsword knew the slap wasn't as painful as Eve's, but it still hurt.

"What was that for?!"

"For coming late~"

"And I deserve a slap just for that?! If it wasn't because of the constant plannings, I would have been here earlier than you can say my name!"

"Although, I think you'll be captured and tortured if you barged into this place without any planning."

Elsword glared at her playfully as she let out a soft laugh, quietly muttering how she would have waited for him even if it would take take months or years. He was glad that they were normal like usual. Elsword pushed himself up, about to leave with Aisha until the ground below them violently trembled. The ceilings fell on them, but luckily Elsword grabbed Aisha to evade them. Aisha looked up as she heard series of explosions below them once again and this time, the ground below them nearly gave way.

Elsword threw Aisha on his shoulders, quietly whispering to Aisha to brace herself. He pushed back on his heels, jumping into the air, slashing through the ceiling. After breaking through several floors, he reached to a certain area where the intense battle between Chung and Eve against Raven and Rena was reaching the climax.

"Outrage Strike!"

"Lunatic Scud!

"Innocent!"

"Burning Buster!"

Narrowing his eyes, Chung slammed his Destroyer in position, unleashing a barrage of missiles in a wide range, freezing in one spot with triangular targets in front of each missiles. In a swift motion, Chung threw his Destroyer high into the air, whipping out his Silver Shooters, pointing them at the frozen missiles. Soon, each bullets he fires from his Silver Shooters detonated all of the missiles, creating mass destruction.

A hole opened up from the air as Eve held onto the Nasod Gun tightly, firing series of deadly stun shots. The moment her assault with the Nasod Gun ended, the hole in the air widened, rained down a storm of piercing Nasod Spears, stabbing through the ground, cracking it. She threw her Nasod Gun back as it formed a gigantic Nasod missile launcher. The launcher soon fired exploding missiles with stunning Electron Balls.

Calling forth the power of wind, concentrating in the palm of her hand in a sphere form, Rena threw the sphere of condensed energy at the Code Nemesis and Deadly Chaser. The sphere of energy soon erupt into a larger form, giving off a brighter light. Chung and Eve could feel the swift, deadly blades formed by the wind giving them minor injuries. Rena slashed down with Erendil, detonating the core of the sphere, causing it to erupt into a violent tornado of wind blades.

Raising his arm in the air, a black hole appeared behind Raven. Many red crimson eyes glowed from within the void of darkness before jet black crows flew out at an insane speed, exploding within contact. Raven soon punched the ground with as much force he can muster, cracking the ground as it trembled violently. The sparks of fire from the crows' explosion gathered together, forming a violent, fiery tornado.

Four of their most powerful attacks were unleashed, clashing. Elsword could see the surroundings beginning to disintegrate into bits and pieces and the surroundings beginning to warp.

Chung bend down while blocking the shockwave with his Destroyer, trying his best to not get pushed back by the devastating shockwave of their attacks. Eve held onto the Nasod blades that were stabbed into the ground. Rena and Raven also stabbed their respective blades into the ground to prevent getting pushed back.

Raven summoned a small crow with flames engulfing its entire body. The crow charged towards Eve whose guard was down for a split second. Chung's eyes widened as he quickly rushed over to Eve, protecting her as the crow pierced through his abdomen. The blood splattered across Eve's face as the flames from the crow left Chung paralyzed in pain. Eve's silvery bangs covered her eyes as they showed hate. Elsword's eyes widened as he narrowed his eyes. As soon as the shockwave had ceased, Elsword and Eve began their assault together. Aisha tried her best to pull Chung away from the battlefield as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Queen's Throne."

"Phantom Sword."

Elsword and Eve's eyes flashed various emotions as they took on Rena and Raven. The Nasod wings had spurt from Eve's back, creating a slight shockwave as rings of text surrounded her. A glowing, independent blade appeared behind him. Elsword and Eve quickly dashed forward, trying to knock Raven and Rena out or at least beat them to half dead, however the Headquarters was finally crumbling. This interrupted their battle, letting Raven and Rena escape from Elsword and Eve's assault.

"Damn it."

"Never mind them for now.. We need to get Chung to safety and get him healed up."

The two rushed to Chung and Aisha as Chung was beginning to have irregular breathing as well as consistent blood loss. Elsword carried Chung and Aisha on his shoulders while Eve took care of their weapons. Immediately rushing to the nearest hospital once they got out of the crumbling Headquarters, Chung was entered in the emergency room.

It didn't take long for one of the doctors to come out with a stiff expression on his face. Elsword can see the words "The End" for Chung while Eve clenched her fists, awaiting for the bad news to escape the doctor's mouth.

"Unfortunately, the patient has lost much blood, and we have ran out of his type of blood."

"What's his type?!"

"The rarest type. AB negative."

Elsword's lips froze as he didn't have the type of blood to donor. Aisha's eyes watered slightly as she wasn't able to donor for her type was O positive. Eve stepped up with her eyes determined and a hand reached out.

"I have AB negative. I'm willing to donor."

The doctor immediately knew what to do as he ushered her inside the room. Elsword was glad that Chung was saved, but at the same time, he was worried about Eve. Aisha who could sense his worry, put a pale hand on his shoulder and gave a small smile.

"Don't worry. I think.. Your friends are going to be okay."

"Yeah..."

Hours and hours had passed since Eve had entered the room to donor. Aisha could feel the air between them getting tense. After waiting for a few more minutes, the red glowing lights from the room finally faded away and the doctors all came out with a glad expression. Elsword spurt from his seat with worried eyes, expecting some happy news.

"Both of them are safe. All they need is to stay here for a while and rest up before getting discharged."

"Thank you very much.."

"You're welcome. You may enter, but please do not make a ruckus."

The doctors walked away as Elsword and Aisha entered quietly. Eve stared at them with tired eyes before gazing at Chung's face from the corner of her eyes. Chung's condition had calmed down, and he was breathing through the oxygen mask. Eve pushed herself off the bed and sat next to Chung's bed, sneaking her hand in his, holding it tightly. Elsword sighed in relief while Aisha merely smiled as it all ended safely.

_'Assassins or not.. They're still human. Elsword may have ended my old life in the village, but now I have a new life.. It's a change of pace. Plus.. I think it'll be fun.'_

Behind the doors of the room, Rena and Raven watched them closely before smiling slightly. Rena took Raven's hand as they walked away silently with their hands holding each other tightly.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

And... I'm done! :D It took a _long_ time, and I apologize. I also apologize for the rushed parts. :x I hope you all enjoy this one short~ I think it's the longest I have ever written. XD

Well, I enjoyed describing the Hyper Actives~ :3 Too bad I didn't include Elsword's. XP And.. Orithia, I hope you're okay with this one shot. :x I sort of rushed it. I hope you like it. :3

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
